The present invention generally relates to facilitating text entry for healthcare software applications.
Frequently, when using software for mobile devices, a user can either enter free text into a data entry field, or choose an item from a list. In cases where both list selection and free text are available, a user is typically forced to switch between the two in order to complete a task.
A need exists for improvement in software for mobile devices. This need and other needs are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.